Juicy Couture
Juicy Couture is a contemporary line of both casual and dressy apparel based in Arleta, Los Angeles, California founded by Pamela Skaist-Levy and Gela Nash. Now owned by the Liz Claiborne fashion company, Juicy Couture is known for their signature velour tracksuits as well as other clothing and accessories. The company's work has included producing stage clothes for Duran Duran. About the company The company's clothes are sold in upscale department stores (Bloomingdale's, Lord & Taylor, Bergdorf Goodman, Nordstrom, Neiman Marcus, Saks Fifth Avenue and Cricket), as well as Juicy Couture flagship stores and boutiques. Juicy Couture is marketed as a high-end clothing line at an affordable price, and is aimed at women ages 10–26. Juicy Couture also has a line of men's clothing and accessories. Since Spring 2009 (southern hemisphere), Juicy Couture has discontinued its Men's Line "Dirty English". Juicy Couture also has clothes for children, babies and pets, selling prams, dummies, pet blankets and ranges of small sizes. Products The founders of Juicy Couture (Pamela Skaist-Levy and Gela Nash-Taylor) have slowly introduced new merchandise to their lineup. In 1999, they introduced jeans to their product line called Juicy Jeans. In 2001, they revolutionized the fashion world with the introduction of the track suit, the item that the company is most famous for. These tracksuits come in a variety of colors made of velour, terry cloth, fleece, or cashmere, and consist of low riding draw string pants and a zip-up hoodie. In 2002, Juicy Couture added collections for men and children. In 2004, bathing suits and accessories for women, including shoes and jewelry, were also added to the Juicy line. Today, Juicy’s offerings range from perfume, socks, and handbags to toiletries, diaper bags, and dog accessories. All of the Juicy Couture items are manufactured with the company signature logo, two highland terriers holding a shield bearing three hearts and Love G&P (for Gela and Pamela ). A crown lies overhead, while a Juicy Couture banner flutters below the underline slogan, “Made in the Glamorous USA.” Background In 1994, Gela Nash-Taylor (wife of Duran Duran's John Taylor) and Pamela Skaist-Levy, both residing in Pacoima, California, decided to create their own fashion label, Travis Jeans, selling maternity pants. In 1996 the girls changed the name to Juicy Couture, the aim was to create girly apparel and a label equal to that of other major labels, but to be more affordable to the general public (although this is no longer the case, as most of their apparel is priced at more than $100 USD). Their line, which they called "Juicy Couture," was to include a variety of athletic and casual wear, most notably the velour tracksuit that won Juicy Couture a great deal of popularity. Taylor and Levy did not have much money with which to start their label, thus leading to a slow start-up of the company. In 1996, after establishing their company and needing to get the brand in the public eye, the women sent their completed designs to celebrities. Madonna, credited with turning the velour tracksuit into a trend, was sent a track suit with "Madge" embroidered on it (Juicy Couture rarely uses "Madge" on their clothing anymore). Madonna was seen wearing the tracksuit, and the company became a success almost instantly. Juicy Couture was a very limited brand, being available at very few locations such as Neiman Marcus; the company did not establish exclusive boutiques and flagship stores until the late 00's. Around 2004, the velour tracksuit once again became very popular, and Juicy Couture then became a worldwide known brand. In 2006, Taylor and Levy introduced a new line called 'Couture Couture' consisting of 20 pieces and higher prices. This line reflects the new lifestyles of the two fashion designers, only carried in high ended stores. The first collection of loungewear and sleepwear by Choose Sleep by Juicy Couture Intimate Apparel was introduced in 2008. Today, Juicy Couture's women's clothing remains generally the same, although the company has expanded to include cosmetics, jewellery, handbags, and children's clothing. In 2008, the company added a plus-size line called "Extra Juicy". It was originally exclusive to Nordstrom stores, but is now widely available. The company also produced a men's line, but halted production in June 2009 when the menswear designer left the company. The company's only mens offering is now Dirty English by Juicy Couture fragrances which have been bought by Maria and shave lotion. Liz Claiborne is reported to have sold $258 million worth of Juicy Couture merchandise in the first six months of 2008 despite the almost worldwide recession. In addition to the fashion line, Juicy’s freshman fragrance, Juicy Couture Eau de Parfum and Parfum, created by perfumer Harry Fremont, launched in August, 2007. The designers describe the fragrance as "like something Barbie might wear," personifying youth and vitality. Duran Duran connections John Taylor is married to Juicy's co-founder Gela Nash, and in 1999 when the company introduced jeans to their product line Taylor released the Juicy Jeans Promo EP to coincide with the launch. Simon Le Bon performed with John Taylor Terroristen at the invitation-only party for the Juicy Couture New York launch, held at Joe's Pub in New York City which was bootlegged on John Taylor: 4 Lives. Duran Duran wore stage clothes from the Juicy Couture for Men range designed by Laura Anthony during ''The Red Carpet Massacre Tour'', which included the Duran Duran on Broadway shows. Patty Palazzo contributed artwork to the stage clothes and also designed the Juicy Couture logo. Category:Fashion designers